


Flames that burn

by ElisaReven



Series: Burning in the cold [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to fire and ice </p><p>Its two years later and the world has fallen to the demons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's back!

There he stands a hero amongst the damned. Two years ago you shut the gates to hell and heaven, but gates dont stay shuy and now the world is broken. You fear it might be beyound fixing witg demons running free on Earth and heaven havingvforesaken mankind. Three men stood up to the fight. One of them was yours. His face always stern and unyielding in the sight of others. For you it was different.  
Dean winchester came home from a supply run, two new survivors in tow. You watched as he spoke to Sam, agreeing that he would settle them into the bunker. A safe haven to anyone who could reach it. Dean turned locking eyes with you. The rush was instant his brain conecting with yours. After everything that had past between you the unspoken words of your souls were the loudest voices you could hear. Dropping what you were doing you followed Dean to the bedroom you shared. He closed the door behind you and slunk down on the edge of the bed.  
You moved over wrapping your hands around his shoulders as he held you back his head resting on your chest.  
"A kid died today." His voice was always softer in that room.  
"It's allright. You got the pther two here."  
" there is something else. The kid it was possessed by..." his head fell again. You kneel down and hold his face between your hands.  
"It was Allistair. He's back."  
You hadnt been there for it but Sam had told you of when Dean went to hell. Your breath caught in your throat. The demon who had tortured Dean was back from purgatory.  
"It's okay. You don't have the mark anymore. You are doing good he can't hurt you."  
He nodded allowing you to push him back onto the bed. His eyes didn't stay open for long but yours wouldn't shut no matter how hard you tried. Thoughts of when you had been hell plagued your mind. If Allistair was back then they could all be back. You knew what you needed to do. Sitting up and sliding out of the bed you pulled on thw leathers you had not worn for a long time.  
The garage was cold. The Impala stood like a queen amongst her knights. Your bike was covered by a sheet that you pulled off sharply. Taking a breath you pulled on the helmet and started your engine. It was time to get it back. You hoped you could. The touch of God will be the only way to save the Earth!


	2. The lost sons of Cain

It was only a few hours before Dean woke up. He stretched out his arm expecting to feel your body next to him. His eyes flew open, his heart pounded. Wondering where you were he jumped out of bed pulling on his jeans and a worn T-shirt. Moving quickly but trying not to draw attention to himself he checked the common rooms of the bunker and the kitchen.   
Dean made his way to the garage seeing your bike gone her froze.   
Same walked in behind him.   
"Dean?"  
"She's gone."   
"Who?"   
"(y/N). Her bike is gone." He blinked down at the sheet that had covered your bike.   
"Where has she gone?"   
"I don't know. Sam I'm worried; it isn't safe out there."   
"It's (Y/N) she'll be okay."   
"Not with Crowley back out there."   
Sam went quiet for a moment looking down at his brother's worried face.   
"I'll call her."   
His phone rang a few times before connecting to the answer machine.   
"Hey its (Y/N). Dean if its you don't worry I'm going to fix everything. Don't look for me." The beep sounded.   
"(Y/N) It's Sam, call us back please we need to know you're safe!" he hung up.   
"Dean?" A girls voice pulled their attention.   
"What's up Chrissie?" Dean asked attempting to hide his fears. The teenager took a breath.  
"I found this book in the archives. It was written by the daughter of Able."   
"Cain's brother?" Same asked his eyes wide.   
"Yeah look you guys are in here the lost sons of Cain, and (Y/N) she's in here two. Its like a prophecy or something. She says that an angel spoke to her. AN arch angel called Ramiel. He told her that the hand of God would fall upon the half blood of demons. The world would fall to Lucifer's children and..."   
"And?"   
"And she must fall, blood mixing with Death in the space between Earth and Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments this one will get longer with each chapter!   
> Let me know what you think and how you think it will end!   
> x


	3. Blurred lines

You held the demon in the devils trap you had drawn on the church floor. You smiled wide dipping your hand in to the bowl of holy water. The demon looked at you, snarling.   
"When you get back to hell give Crowley a message for me."   
You moved across to her stepping into the devils trap with her. Placing your hand on her head you started the Enochin exorcism. Your voice began to falter the words barley coming out as the hand on the demon's head began to change. Swirling purple veins crept up the skin of your forearm and your eyes glowed violet. With a shrill scream the demon flickers orange before slumping in her seat.   
"Thank you." You grin sarcastically. You had gotten rid of the hand of God almost two years ago, thoroughly by accident. It had been a cold night and Dean was holding on to you. The warmth of his body, burning into your skin in the most pleasant way. You had refused to sleep with Dean since the first time in fear of hurting him again, the purple hand print still evident on his back. Dean lifted your gloved hand to his and slid your fingers from the leather. Ignoring your protests he kissed your knuckles holding your hand to his face. He looked into your eyes and smiled.   
"I wish I could take this from you."   
"I do as well."   
"I. . . I don't care about this." He squeezed your hand tighter, the purple swirling from your fingers to his. "All I need is you here with me."   
You tried to pull your hand away fearful of what could happen if you kept it against his skin. Dean ignored your protests crashing his lips on to yours. A tear fell from you eye and landing neatly onto his hand rolling down to your fingers entwined with his. There was a flash of light in front of your eyes. When you woke the purple colour had left your hand. Regret crept inside you as you looked at your hand now. You already knew how this needed to end; You and Crowley at the end of all things. Closing your eyes you breath deeply, your thoughts running back to man you had fallen in love with. 

*************************************

 

Dean fell to his knees, clutching at his right arm in pain. Charlie dropped down nest to him.   
"What's wrong?"   
He took his hand away from his arm. A dark red mark in the shape of an F appeared.   
"No." His voice was barely audible. His body slumped forward into Charlie's arms, conciousness leaving him.   
"SAM!" Charlie called out. 

**************************************

In his head Dean could see you, as if he was watching a film. He watched as you looked down at your hand.   
"I'm sorry, Dean." You whispered as if you knew he could he hear you. Pulling on your helmet you slid a leg over your bike and drove away from the church. The sun was setting in front of you and it glinted off your visa.   
A 4X4 came speeding up behind you. It's engine revved. Dean could see the black eyes of the demon driving. He tried to call to you, to warn you but his voice wouldn't work.   
The car pulled out coming up beside you. Your head turned to the demon, a flash of orange sprang from his eyes and mouth. You watched as the car ran off the road. Your head turned back leaving the demon behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments!


	4. In my mind

Sam stood at the foot of Dean's bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Charlie wipe a damp cloth over his brother's forehead.   
"He is really burning up, Sam. How did this even happen? I thought (Y/N) had gotten rid of the mark."   
Sam shook his head.   
"I don't know Charlie. It doesn't make any sense."   
"What does Cas think?"   
"That (Y/N) must have gotten the hand of God back, they were connected last time. It's the only thing he can think of."   
"What do we do?"   
"Find her I guess."   
"How?"   
Sam's eyes went back to Dean.   
"We wake him up."   
"Right sure wake this giant up, that'll be easy." Her sarcasm earned her an eye role.   
"I have an idea."   
As he said it Cas came into the room, holding a glass. He plucked a hair from Deans head and dropped it in the liquid.   
"African dream root?" Charlie asked, Sam nodded.   
"Whose going in?"   
"You." Sam announced taking the glass from Cas and handing it to Charlie. Apprehensively she took it and drank the liquid.   
"Okay how do we-" Sam's fist collided with her face.   
************************  
Charlie rubbed her cheek. That is going to hurt when she wakes up. Looking around herself she saw Dean sitting on the edge of his bed. She stepped over to him.   
"She's gone! I couldn't get to her. She's gone Charlie. How do am I supposed to help her now?" A tear fell from his eye as she knelt in front of him taking hold of his hands.   
"Hey look at me Dean." His tear stained face turned to hers.   
"Listen to me, we can get her back but you have to wake up."   
Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Wake up?"   
"Yes Dean, something happened, the mark came back and you sort of collapsed. You have been out for a few hours. I took African dream root to come get you; but we have to go quickly."   
"All right." He nodded his bead but made no attempt to move.   
"Dean?" Charlie stood, still holding his hands, "I can't lift you, you great lump."   
"Dean stood up.   
"What's wrong with you Dean?"   
"I don't know, I feel . . .She can't do this. If I have the mark then she has the hand of God. She is going to sacrifice herself to save the planet."   
"Yeah and you're the only one who gets to do that right?"   
Dean put his hand on to Charlie's shoulder.   
"No one else is dying because of us."   
"Okay, so wake up and we'll fix it all."   
"Yeah." They stood in silence.   
"I don't know how."   
"It's easy Dean just wake up."   
Dean and Charlie spun round to see the old face of Death smiling at them.   
"There is a course of action here Dean that must go forward. You cannot stop it but if we do it right (Y/N) does not have to die."   
"Okay lets do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.  
> if you have any requests for one shots then feel free to post them to me!


End file.
